Sauvage
by crazyMissdream
Summary: Il avançait à pas de loup dans la sombre forêt jonçant sa maison, attentif mais également on ne peut plus excité à l'idée de partir à l'aventure.


Il avançait à pas de loup dans la sombre forêt jonçant sa maison, attentif mais également on ne peut plus excité à l'idée de partir à l'aventure. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de sortir l'explorer, mais n'en était resté qu'aux abords, là ou la lumière parvient encore à passer l'épaisse barrière de feuille que représentait la cime des arbres. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait aussi loin, allait-il tomber sur une bête sauvage ? Sur un trésor caché ? Sans doute rentrerait-il bredouille comme d'habitude, mais il pouvait toujours rêver.

Ses pas pourtant assurés ne manquaient pas de faire craquer la moindre branche, et il se dit comme pour lui-même que n'importe quelle créature mal intentionnée n'aurait aucun mal à le trouver. Hélas il n'en avait que rarement croisé et cela serait bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Il avait appris à manier les armes à feu très tôt, d'abord en prenant exemple sur ces filmes qu'il admirait tant, pour ensuite passer à une pratique bien maladroite. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il avait raté ses cibles, de nombreux échecs qui ne s'étaient plus reproduits depuis bien longtemps. Il était passé maitre dans l'art de leur maniement et ne s'en cachait pas, arborant fièrement les deux pistolets pendant à sa taille.

Un bruit étrange résonna derrière lui et il se retourna aussitôt, préparé à la moindre attaque surprise. Hélas il ne trouva rien devant lui, ni nulle part dans les alentours d'ailleurs, il avait du se faire des idées, comme bien trop souvent à son goût.

Il poursuivit donc sa route en quête de la moindre piste, du moindre détail, pour finalement atteindre une petite clairière située près d'une grotte. En son centre se trouvait un animal de faible envergure, non, ce n'était pas un animal… Un humain ?

L'être était accroupi près d'un tas de viande encore fraiche, ses cheveux étrangement bien soignés dépassaient en parti d'un bonnet à tête de chat qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et il s'en félicita. Que pouvait-elle bien faire seule ici ? Avait-elle toujours vécu dans la forêt ?

Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir pensé ainsi, elle n'avait clairement pas l'air d'être venue faire du camping et d'ailleurs lui non plus.

Il s'apprêta à la rejoindre calmement pour ne pas la surprendre, pour une fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'allait pas la laisser filer, il fallait qu'il lui parle !

Il passa une jambe en dehors du buisson qui le cachait faiblement mais se ravisa aussitôt à la vus d'une énorme masse blanche se détachant de la grotte. L'étrange silhouette se détailla peu à peu pour finalement laisser voir une sorte de grand félin à deux bouches. Très grand. Bien trop grand pour qu'il se risque à lui faire face, même armé. La bête semblait rejoindre la jeune fille qui lui faisait toujours dos, et il recula comme pas instinct devant l'incroyable créature qui venait d'apparaitre, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas rester aussi près.

Hélas, une fois n'est pas coutume, il trébucha sur une racine dans sa manœuvre et vint s'écraser à terre dans un bruit, certes étouffé, mais on ne peut plus audible pour quelqu'un ayant passé sa vie dans la nature.

La fille se retourna brusquement, comme sur ses gardes. Contre toute attente elle affichait un visage enfantin et égratigné à quelques endroits, il aurait sans doute volontiers avoué qu'il l'a trouvait mignonne si elle ne s'était pas mise à montrer les crocs à sa simple vue. Elle était plutôt calme et ne faisait aucun geste irréfléchi, sans doute n'était-elle pas si impulsive que ça. Elle s'approcha doucement, bien trop doucement au gout du chasseur qui peinait à se relever.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Elle… elle venait de parler ! Il n'osait s'en réjouir, craignant que soient là les derniers mots qu'il entendrait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre, prête à bondir sur sa cible, encore un peu… Juste un peu…

Jake agrippa une de ses armes, ses mains tremblaient mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, il lui fallait réagir.. . Mais en serait-il seulement capable ?

D'un geste et d'un seul elle s'élança, il serrait son arme de plus en plus fort, prêt à l'utiliser, chose qu'il ne fit finalement jamais puisque la jeune fille le dépassa sans même l'effleurer.

Il sentit un liquide chaud dans son dos, puis les hurlements de douleur d'une créature qu'il n'osa pas regarder. Venait-elle se le sauver ?

Il ne bougea pas, et ce durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépasse le nouveau, trainant derrière elle le cadavre de sa pauvre victime dont on ne pouvait plus distinguer les formes. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? Allez viens, le repas est servit ! »

Et il l'a suivit.


End file.
